


A Transient Rose

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, first-person narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-03
Updated: 2000-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relena thinks about Treize Khushrenada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Transient Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Painfully old fic, reposted for the sake of archiving it.

Treize Khushrenada.

In all the years before and since I knew him, I have not met another man like him.

He was the sort of man you can't understand until you've had a chance to actually meet and talk with him. Pictures capture none of his dynamic grace, and vids can't show his personal warmth, or the power of that serene smile and those knowing blue eyes. In person, as I recall, the peculiar forked eyebrows of his family that seem so outlandish in images of the man fade away until they're only another part of his presence.

Before I met him, I couldn't see what there was to Treize that would have drawn my brother to him so powerfully, causing him to give up his identity to serve as an officer in the Specials. Nor would I have been able to see what there was in such a man to enamor Lady Une, possibly the strongest individual I have the honor of knowing, of him to the point she would commit murder for his cause. And, had I known of it at the time, I would not have understood what could draw Chang Wufei back to his enemy's side time and time again.

Now, of course, I understand.

I *never* deluded myself that I was in love with him, or that he was even completely faithful to me during our brief affair. I do believe he loved me after his own fashion, as he did many--by allowing me a piece of his time and full attention. That was what made him such and inspiring leader; the men and women who followed him knew that he *did* honestly care. And I knew from the beginning that our time together would be like the time of the roses he loved: in his own words, "Roses do not last forever."

It was part of his charm, though that he made it possible for the admirers who approached him to believe that they could tame him... and then he disabused them of such notions so gently that the hurt was so small as to be practically unnoticeable.

I think I amused him, and intrigued him, and for those reasons he allowed a relationship to blossom between us. I highly doubt it was because I attracted him; his tastes always lay towards maturity and sophistication whenever possible. I think he was primarily interested in my politics--as I found during our time together, he truly adored a good discussion with a witty opponent. Physicality only came later, and while gratifying, never took precedence over the intellect of our affair.

No one who ever met Treize Khushrenada went away unchanged. Such were his strengths, that he could influence and change those around him, molding them into the tools he saw necessary to bring about his grand visions. I was no different. When first we met, I was frightened, holding myself together with a thin facade of calm as Romafeller used me as a puppet. He saw in me the potential for greater things, and gently--though inexorably--made me stronger. He taught me how to cling to my ideals while weathering political storms and navigating labyrinths of obscure loyalties. For such a legacy I will always be grateful.

Treize Khushrenada, where ever you are, God speed.

We will not soon forget you.


End file.
